More Than Alive
by iIrrational
Summary: **AU. OOC. GrimmxHime. Orihime's POV starts in Chapter 3** Ichigo leaves a heartbroken Orihime. When she gets involved with Grimmjow, she starts getting second thoughts about her feelings towards Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**~ Chapter 1**

It was a cool and quiet night. Orihime Inoue was on her way to the place where she needed to go. He had sent her a message five minutes earlier saying that he needed to tell her something in person. She didn't understand why he didn't tell her earlier but she brushed it off.

The children's park was not far from her apartment complex and it didn't take her long to get there. She saw a familiar figure sitting on the swing and quietly approached the person.

"Ichigo?"

He jumped a little, startled by her quiet arrival. He stood up and faced her. "Hey, sorry for calling you out this late."

She slightly smiled. "It's alright. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to figure out how to start. He didn't want to hurt her feelings about what was coming at her.

Orihime waited. She felt fine at first, but it felt like someone slapped her when he spoke.

"We can't see each other anymore Orihime."

She looked at the orange-haired boy with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "My father is taking the job offer in the United States. They offered him a satisfying amount of income per month."

"W-why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked. She realized that Ichigo was quiet the whole day during school earlier. This was probably why he was so off today.

"I just thought that it would hurt you even more if I told you during school." He didn't look at her. "I didn't want to see you cry during class hours."

She stayed silent for a moment. So many thoughts went through her mind. The boy that she loved so much was leaving her. Why? Why leave now when things were so perfect between them? "When will you be leaving?" She felt a lump in her throat when she spoke.

"Tomorrow night," he said.

She felt like she was going to burst out in tears. Tomorrow night? She had a mere twenty-four hours left to spend time with him. She didn't want Ichigo to leave. What if she could convince him not to go—

No. That was a selfish thing to do. She wasn't selfish. And Ichigo knew that.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She didn't have any other choice but to let him leave with his family. It was for the best, even though it hurt so much.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Orihime, I'm not doing this just because I'm moving away. I'm doing this because I'm not capable of being with you when we're millions of miles apart."

She cried on his chest, taking in every word he told her.

"I know you're upset, I didn't intend for this to happen; just know that I will love you no matter what."

And they both stood there, Ichigo holding Orihime tightly while she cried in his arms.

The next day, Ichigo didn't go to school. He was probably doing last minute packing. She sighed, holding back the tears that wanted to leave her eyes. She didn't want to start crying in front of her friends that were set out in front of her. It was lunch and everyone was making plans about a ski trip for spring break.

"…and we can rent out a cabin for us to stay in." Rukia said as she popped a rice ball in her mouth.

"I think staying in the resort would be better. Renting a cabin is twice the hotel fee." Renji said. "Plus we would have room service and all, unlike being in a cabin."

Rukia pouted. "But I wanted to stay in a cabin."

Renji pinched her cheek. "You're so cute when you pout." She was about to smack his hand away from her face but Renji removed his hand just in time. "So feisty."

"That's why you love me," she said.

Renji finally had the guts to tell Rukia his feelings a few months back. He was afraid that he would reject her but it turns out she felt the same way towards him. They've been dating for quite a while now, and they seem to be very happy with each other.

"What do you think, Orihime?" Rukia questioned her.

Orihime was pulled away from her thoughts. "Oh, I think it's a good idea." She looked down at her untouched lunch.

"Is something wrong? You haven't touched your lunch."

"I'm fine." She smiled at both of them to make sure they believed her. But it didn't work.

Orihime was bad at lying. The smile she tried to give them turned into a frown. Her lips started to tremble and tears started to escape through her eyes.

Rukia hugged the crying girl and Renji just watched, not knowing what to do.

"It's alright, Orihime. Let it out." Rukia said softy.

Did they know what happened? Did they know that Ichigo was leaving her? How long did they know? So many questions ran through her mind. But those questions didn't matter anymore. She just sat there, crying and having Rukia's arms around her. Ichigo was leaving in less than ten hours. There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**AN**: I'm working on the next chapter and I'll try updating every weekend.

Reviews are highly appreciated! It would also be awesome if you guys would let me know what you want to happen/should happen. c:

Thanks for reading! xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach_

**~ Chapter 2**

Orihime woke up to the sun shining on her face. She blinked a few times, and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at herself for a long moment and saw that her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she did last night.

Ichigo called her before he took off.

"_You didn't go to school today."_

"_Ah," he said over the line, "Dad said I should just stay home and help out with packing."_

_It was silent. She could hear the noise coming from the airport._

"_Ichi-nee, we have to board in a few moments." Yuzu said to her brother._

"_Alright, I'll be right behind you guys," he told them._

_Silence again._

"_Orihime."_

"_Y-yes?" She felt a lump in her throat._

"_I have to go now. Promise me you won't cry after I hang up."_

_She could already feel the water in her eyes just dying to escape. "I'll try n-not to." She heard him sigh._

"_I love you, Orihime... Goodbye." Then he hung up._

_She slowly put her phone away. And that was when she just let herself break down; letting the tears fall from her eyes by themselves._

Orihime sighed. She washed her face with cool water and brushed her teeth. What should she do today? It was a Saturday, she usually went to the grocery store to do her weekly shopping. But she didn't feel like going today, maybe tomorrow…

She sat on her bed, crossed legged and cupped her hands under her face. All she could think about was Ichigo; like how he would call her in the morning and ask her what her plans were for the weekend. Flashbacks of how she and Ichigo got together ran through her mind.

"_I-Inoue," he quietly said, "I have something to tell you."_

_The auburn haired girl tilted her head to the side. "What is it Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_I…I sort of…have feelings for…you." He looked away._

_Orihime saw him blush, she too, found herself blushing. She always had feelings for Ichigo, but she was surprised he liked her as well. When Ichigo looked back at her, she smiled at him. "I like you too, Kurosaki-kun."_

She smiled to herself. The day he asked her to be with him was still a fresh memory. It was mid-August and they stayed at a bus stop while they waited for the rain to stop pouring. They were both soaking wet and that was when he popped the question.

Her relationship with Ichigo during the first few weeks was sort of awkward because they still called each other by their last name. Calling each other by their first name just made each other blush. Rukia would always tell them that they were "cute" together and wished that she would have a relationship like that—now she's glad that she has Renji. Another memory popped in her mind.

_It was New Year's Eve and Orihime spent it with the Kurosaki family. Food and drinks were prepared and served by Karin and Yuzu for the guests that their father, Ishin invited._

"_Sorry about all the people, I didn't know my dad was inviting the whole company." He sighed as he looked around the crowd of people._

"_It's alright," she smiled, "I'm just glad I get to spend New Year's with you."_

_He chuckled and then looked at her, "Me too, Orihime."_

_Then the crowd started counting down._

_10..._

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_Ichigo leaned closer to Orihime as they chanted their way to 1._

_2…_

_1…!_

_And then he kissed her; he kissed her at the exact moment when the crowd cheered._

"_Happy New Year!" everyone said in unison._

_Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, both their lips still locked to each other. His lips were soft on hers. She felt something inside her spark. Was this how a first kiss felt like? Was this the feeling when you kiss the person you've liked for a long time? Orihime didn't know. What mattered was that she and Ichigo were lip-locked. It was great, she loved it; she didn't want to let go of him._

_He slowly pulled away from her. She caught him smiling as she opened her eyes. "Happy New Year, Orihime." She smiled at him. "Happy New Year, Ichigo." Then she found his lips on hers again._

Orihime touched her lips after the memory, knowing that those soft lips will never be on hers again. She sighed, she needed something to do. Sitting here all day reminiscing about her relationship with Ichigo wasn't going to help. Just then, her phone rang.

She grabbed it off her night stand and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah! Hime-chan!" It was Rangiku.

"Ane-chan, it's been a while. How are you? I thought you were busy with college."

"I'm doing fine, and yes, I really am busy but I'm in town right now, maybe we could catch up?"

It was a good idea. Orihime needed something to do. Hanging out with Rangiku was a great idea. "Sounds good, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Alright. I'll be waiting at our favorite café." She hung up and Orihime made her way to her closet in search for an outfit for her day with Rangiku.

A La Café was the place Orihime would always visit with Rangiku when she was still in high school. Rangiku Matsumoto was two years older than Orihime, people say that they're sisters because they do look alike, except for their eye color.

"…and here I am, trying to get away from all the stress college is giving me." The busty female sighed. "And college seems so boring without you there. Are you planning to go to the same college as me when you graduate?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes, University of Tokyo sounds like a good place to be, plus you'll be there to show me around, but…the sad part is that I still have another year of high school."

"Ugh, can't I just bribe the school to make you graduate already?"

She giggled, "Oh, how I wish that was possible Rangiku-san." Orihime saw Rangiku as an older sister, that's why she would call her "Ane-chan". She was always there for her and gave good advice to her when Orihime didn't know what to do.

"So, what's up with you? How are you and Ichigo?" She felt a pang in her chest.

"Well…we broke up." Rangiku almost choked on her latte.

"_What? _How? Why?" The female looked slightly upset. "I told that boy if he broke your heart I'll—"

"He didn't do anything, really." She looked down at her milkshake. "He just had to leave. He didn't want a long-distance relationship."

Rangiku was silent for a moment but then said, "Bullshit." Orihime looked up with a surprised expression on her face. Hearing Rangiku curse was something that happened once in a lifetime.

"That's total bullshit, Orihime. What is he, a wuss? If he really loved you, then he wouldn't have left you, no matter how many miles you two are away from each other."

That made Orihime think for a moment. Rangiku did have a point. Why did Ichigo have to break-up with her? They could have just stayed together, have video calls and stuff but…

"He did say that he would still love me," she told her.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least he's telling you that he'll remain loyal about his feelings towards you," she sighed. "But if he hurts you in any manner, don't be afraid to tell me because I will hunt him down and hurt him." She was dead serious.

Orihime smiled at her, "Don't worry, I will."

The two females spent the whole afternoon together, walking around the mall and doing some window shopping. Orihime didn't want Rangiku to spend money on her but Rangiku insisted that she bought a few outfits for Orihime. When the sun was starting to set, Rangiku gave Orihime a ride home.

"Today was a great day, Ane-chan. Thank you for the clothes you bought me."

Rangiku scoffed, "Please, I love spending my money on you, Orihime. And I'm glad you had fun," she smiled. "Thanks for spending your day with me, I hate knowing that after this, I'll have to go back to my stressful life in Tokyo."

Orihime smiled, "You'll do great, I know you will. And I'll try my best to make your life easier when I start college next year."

"That makes me feel a little better."

She then stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Rangiku as she drove off. Distractions was all Orihime needed to keep her mind off of Ichigo. But there was still Sunday. She groaned at the thought. Maybe doing some cleaning and grocery shopping will help the day pass by.

* * *

**AN:** A longer chapter~

The weekend is over and I have school tomorrow. (T_T) I'll update next weekend.

I'm sorry if the GrimmxHime thing hasn't started yet. Maybe it'll start in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Reviews are highly appreciated! And thank you for reading. xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach_

**AN**: Gonna do a POV chapter this time. c:

~** Chapter 3**

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

The weekend went by pretty fast. I found myself in school again. I honestly did not want to be in this place right now, but I didn't want my friends to think that I was so depressed about what happened with Ichigo and all. Plus, I can't ruin my perfect attendance.

Sigh.

I really need to find something to do. Cleaning my whole apartment wasn't enough during the weekend. Maybe going karaoke with Rukia later would distract me…

"Orihime!"

Speaking of Rukia…

"So, did you have a good weekend?" The petite raven-haired girl asked me. I couldn't help but smile because people being happy around me just…well, make me happy too, you know?

"It was great actually," not really. "I got to hang out with Rangiku-san last Saturday," now that was the best part. "What about you?"

"Oh! Rangiku also called me that day, but I had a date with Renji," she explained. "And my weekend was good, thank you for asking. I was making plans for our ski-trip, too."

Come to think of it, I almost forgot about the ski-trip. All I remember was that Rukia was already talking about it last week and that Ichigo was supposed to…

Nevermind, I don't want to bring myself to sadness again anymore. I smiled at Rukia. "So, what are the plans you made so far?"

The day went by pretty slow. Rukia talked about the ski-trip during lunch, I almost witnessed a fight between a few jocks but I was almost late for my Chemistry class.

Chemistry always fascinated me. I dunno, maybe it was because of the chemicals that we can experiment with. It was the only subject where I was at the top of the class.

I opened the door to find out our sensei wasn't there yet so I made my way to my desk. As I sat down, sensei walked in.

"Alright everyone, we'll be doing some experiments today," he started. "I want everyone to have a lab partner, so, please listen to who you'll be paired up with."

Oh, this is good. Hopefully I'll get paired up with someone who loves chemistry as much as I do—

"Jeagerjaquez and Inoue," when I heard this, I couldn't help but object. "S-sensei!"

He paused as he called out partners, "Yes miss Inoue?" I saw Grimmjow look at me. He stared at me with those icy blue eyes that felt like they were telling me to shut up and sit down. I looked back at sensei, "It's nothing."

After that, things were kind of awkward between me and Grimmjow when we made our way to the school's laboratory. Everyone was paired up and talked about the experiment we'll be doing today. When we got to the lab, I sat in my seat and tried my best to keep a decent amount of space for Grimmjow. He doesn't like people too close to him unless you were having sex with him or something.

Grimmjow sat in the seat next to me and looked at me strangely. "Relax, will you woman? I'm not gonna bite you."

I didn't realize that I was sitting so stiff, so I relaxed my shoulders a bit. I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me though but I noticed that he had really a really nice bone structure to his face. His light blue hair was something other boys couldn't pull off but he did.

I've known Grimmjow since I started high school. He was a transferee and every girl in my year fell head over heels for him. His first day wasn't so bad, and he was really quiet throughout the year, so mysterious and all. That's what I liked about him.

Yes, I was one of the girls who fell for him. But that changed back when we were sophomores. He skipped classes and didn't show up during school on most days. Not a lot of girls liked him anymore that time, and the senior boys would get mad at him and beat him up for reasons I wouldn't want to know.

Now he's a changed person. He's in the kendo club and he's always present—well, almost.

"What are you staring at?" I hadn't realized that I was still staring at him, I looked away as quickly as I could before he could see the blush on my face. "Sorry."

He didn't say anything after that.

While we worked on our experiment together—we were doing layered liquids today—he asked me something I wish I wasn't asked. "So, why aren't you with carrot-top anymore?"

_Carrot-top? _Well, there go the good thoughts I had about him earlier.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see you around him anymore," he said as he slowly poured the vegetable oil in the glass cylinder. "I mean, you were always with him before but now, you're all alone."

I didn't know how to answer his question, or maybe I was just upset that he referred Ichigo to the comedian, Carrot Top. Sure, he had orange hair, but still. "It's complicated."

"Complicated," he repeated. "So does this mean I get to hook up with you now that he's not around anymore?"

He had the most seductive look on his face; it made me disgusted with him. I wanted to slap him right here, right now, but I would get detention if I would. I felt so upset that he had the nerve to ask me that. "I'm not the type of girl you think I am, Grimmjow." I tried to sound threatening but I don't think it was working.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," he gave me a smirk and moved closer to me as I tried to scoot away from him. I felt so uncomfortable with this guy! I wanted to shout for help but at the same time, I didn't want to cause trouble.

Before I knew it, glass was shattered and the liquids we had were on Grimmjow's clothes as he stood away from me. "What the hell?!" he yelled.

"What is going on here?" sensei asked. I looked back and forth to an irritated sensei and an angry Grimmjow. I didn't know what to do at the moment, so I grabbed my things as quickly as possible and walked out the door. I know I'd have to make up for the mess I caused back there but right now, I just wanted to be alone. I gave a good excuse to the nurse, telling her that I wasn't feeling well and that I wanted to go home.

"When you arrive at home, please take these medications," I took the packets that she handed to me. "Thank you Ms. Unohana," I bowed and smiled at her.

"Take good care of yourself, now," she called out as I walked out of her office.

I arrived home in less than 15 minutes. I was desperate to be alone. I wanted to think about how I could make my life the way it was before Ichigo left. I really missed him. But that wasn't going to help me with anything. I needed to clear my head. I wanted to forget the rude Grimmjow from earlier and I wanted to stop making myself sad while I thought about Ichigo.

I heard my phone ring in my bag. I searched through it as fast as I could and answered, "Hello?"

"What happened? Where are you?" Rukia spoke on the other line sounding like she was just rescued from a house on fire.

"I'm at home. I didn't feel well." I lied.

"But you were perfectly fine earlier during lunch."

"Oh, it must've been the red bean paste I had earlier. I think it was expired."

"Huh," it sounded like she shut her locker. "Well, read the expiration date next time."

I smiled a bit, knowing that she really did believe me and my silly lie. "Yeah, I will."

"So, Renji and I already made reservations at the ski resort in Hokkaido, are you still in?" she asked.

"Of course!" I wanted to sound as cheerful as possible, just to make sure she didn't think that I wasn't interested.

"Great, I also invited Rangiku if that's alright with you."

"The more the merrier."

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow then, that is…if you're going to school tomorrow?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Alright. Take care, Orihime."

"You too," I said as Rukia hung up afterwards. The thought that spring break was just a few days away made me want to scream in happiness. Being away from school for a week and spending it with your close friends is just what I needed. But then again, I still needed to apologize to Grimmjow after what happened.

Or, I shouldn't be the one apologizing; he was trying to get to me! He should be the one to apologize! But Grimmjow wasn't the type of person who would apologize.

I sighed. Well, it can't be helped. I'll say sorry to him when I see him tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys! Here's my weekend update. And Grimmjow finally appears! (:

I had a little writer's block on this chapter and I'm not so happy with it. But please tell me what I can do to improve it! I want my readers to be satisfied.

I'll be having my pre-finals tomorrow and hopefully I can update 2 chapters next weekend! So stay tuned! xx


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 4**

"Your room numbers are 2074 and 2075," the lady said. "Enjoy your stay."

I smiled at the lady and walked away with Renji and Rukia. Uryu and Chad had the chance to join us as well as Ane-chan. I can't believe I'll be spending part of my spring break with these wonderful people.

"I call the bed near the window!" Rangiku rushed her way to the spot she wanted as we entered our room. The boys were staying in the next room since we wouldn't fit in one room anyways. I plopped down on the bed beside where Rangiku will be sleeping.

Rukia closed the door as she came in. "So," she started as she put her luggage on the other bed. "What do you girls wanna do first?" Rangiku flipped through the brochure of the ski-resort. "Ooooh! They have a spa! It's just what I need!"

"Maybe we could do that after we go snowboarding or something."

"Yeah, what do you think Orihime?"

"Huh?" I looked at the two girls staring at me.

Rukia gave me a worried look, "What's wrong? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"Are you sick?" Rangiku placed her palm on my forehead.

I giggled a bit, just to make sure they don't worry too much. "I'm fine you guys, and I think we should definitely do something fun first then go have some girl time at the spa after."

The two females gave quick glances at each other. Rukia sighed, "Well, if that's what we're gonna do, then we have to get ready." I smiled, "I'm going to go and change!"

After several hours of skiing and snowboarding, I was worn out. I sat in the snow and watched as Renji and the rest of the gang go for another round down the mountain. I sighed.

"Having fun?" I looked up to see Rukia standing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted!" I let out a giggle. "Thanks for making this happen, Rukia."

The raven haired girl sat next to me and said, "You're welcome. We need it anyways. We needed to get away from the world and just have fun for a few days."

I smiled at her. I couldn't imagine my life without Rukia. She was always there for me; she always made me happy when I didn't want to be. Without her, my life would probably be dull and boring.

"We should get going," she stood up.

"Rukia."

"Yeah?" she looked at me.

I stood up, "Thanks again."

She smiled at me. "You're always welcome, Orihime."

Before Rukia and I even made it to our hotel room, Rangiku decided to drag us to the spa area. She was too excited and even told us that everything was on her.

"Ane-chan, you don't have to pay for me," I said as we stood in the elevator.

"Nonsense," she crossed her arms. "I got this, just think of it as a gift from me."

When the doors opened, I followed Rangiku and Rukia but as soon as we made the lobby, I stopped in my tracks. A man with light blue hair and icy blue eyes stared at me. I looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. It's so unexpected that he would be here as well.

"Yo," he greeted. He wasn't alone. His friends were just like him, different-looking—in a good way. They all had looks that other people couldn't pull off. One guy had pink hair, another had black hair with an eye patch on his left eye and he had a creepy looking smile, the other guy was tall, brown locks and he looked a bit tired.

"H-hey, Grimmjow," I could see Rangiku and Rukia disappearing into the crowd while here I am, stuck in front of this guy. It's like I couldn't move. I couldn't believe how much power he had over me.

"Grimmjow!" the male with the creepy smile called out. He made his way towards us and looked at me up and down like I was some piece of art or something. "Who is this fine young lady?"

"This is…um…," Grimmjow gave me a look telling me that he obviously doesn't know my name…all the time we spent high school together. Well, I couldn't blame him since we weren't close so…

"Orhime. Orihime Inoue." I bowed. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm surprised that Grimmjow never mentioned you, Orhime," he moved closer to me and gave me a smile that sent me shivers down my spine. "I'm Nnoitra Gilga. Allow me to introduce to you our friends as the bimbo here," he nodded at Grimmjow who made a face at him, "can't even introduce you to them."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him. I was going to, but you interrupted me."

Nnoitra ignored Grimmjow. "The pink haired man is Szayel and the sleepy looking person over there is Stark."

Szayel made his way towards me, he grabbed my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "It's nice to meet you, Orhime."

"L-likewise, Szayel-san," I replied. The tired looking male—Stark—gave me a slight nod before heading over to the sofa. He was probably gonna doze off or something since he really looked tired and all.

"So, Orihime, any plans for later?" Nnoitra asked.

"Oh, I'm here with a couple of friends. I think they have the night planned out for us," I told him.

"I see, well, if you're bored, feel free to come to room 2123 and hang with us."

"Alright, thank you." I gave him a smile as he walked away with Szayel and Stark.

I turned to Grimmjow who was watching his friends walk away, "Grimmjow."

He looked at me, "What?"

"You're not going with them?"

"Eh…I was planning to do something else but, if you want me to leave, then I'll go."

"N-no. I need to talk to you."

He slightly titled his head, "about what?"

"…You didn't go to school yesterday."

"Hm, well, I didn't want to go to school after the incident that happened during chemistry class," he raised an eyebrow.

I lowered my head to show him that I was the wrong one and that he should have no intention of hurting me in any manner. Grimmjow didn't look like he was going to show you mercy after you pissed him off. "About that…I wanted to say sorry."

He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry about…what happened."

We stood there for a while. It felt like an hour passed by, or maybe it was just because there was a lot of people roaming around.

"Orihime…" I looked up at him. "I don't think you should be the one to apologize." He looked away.

Okay, that was a shocker. Me? The one not to apologize? Tell me who was the one who made the whole mess again. It couldn't have been anyone else, so why does he think I shouldn't be the one apologizing?

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

He sighed, "If I didn't bother you, you wouldn't have done that. So…I'm…sorry."

Wow, Grimmjow was apologizing? This is unbelievable! I didn't know what else to say, I was still trying to process the words that just came out of his mouth. "Wh-what?"

He looked at me again, this time, his eyes weren't like they always were—powerful and intimidating—this time, they were soft and inviting. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day, Orihime. I really am. But if you don't believe me, that's alright, I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

I slightly smiled at him, "No, I do believe you. And your apology is accepted."

The look on his faced changed, like he was relieved that I accepted his apology. Did Grimmjow think that I wasn't because I knew that he wasn't good at apologizing?

"Thanks…Orihime," he gave a slight grin.

The moment right now, was something I never felt before. It wasn't like the times when I would be around him and feel all uncomfortable. I felt like I was comfortable for once. And after that, I didn't know what to expect after I saw Grimmjow's soft side. Would this be a one-time thing and he'd go back to his old self? Or is this a start of something new? I didn't know, but I'm excited to find out.

* * *

**AN**: Hi guys! Here's chapter 4! Still a POV though.

I'm sorry I didn't get to update 2 chapters like I said last time, I had some school work to do. (-_-)

Anyways, thank you for reading and please review.

Also, stay tuned for the next chapter. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Hey guys! Although I haven't got that much reviews yet, I just wanna thank you all for taking the time to read and review my on-going story! I haven't told you guys yet, but _THIS_ _IS_ my first narrative story. I've always written my fanfictions in a script-type of way. I'm trying to get used to explaining how the scenario is in each chapter. So please bear with me. I'll try my best to write better in each chapter but then again, this is my first story in this type of form. (:

And yes, Grimmjow is OOC here, that's the reason why I put "OOC" in the small summary thingamabob. Actually, everyone in this story is OOC. (:

Please continue giving me reviews, I wanna know what you guys think! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 5**

"So, you've been hanging out with Grimmjow a lot lately, Orihime." Rukia said as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I bit my lip. "Do you want me to stop talking to him?"

"No! Of course not. I'm happy for you. You seem to be a livelier person when you're around him," she explained. "It's like you're back to your normal self."

I smiled at her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely a good thing," she grabbed a sandwich off the counter and made her way to the cashier to pay it. Grimmjow and I have been talking a lot more after spring break two weeks ago. Things were awkward at first, but when we talked more—like talking about the most random things, like which subject we hate in school or which teacher we dislike the most—I sort of got used to talking to him. I haven't told Ane-chan about Grimmjow yet, but back when we were at the ski-resort, she was surprised that I was with someone else when they were looking around for me.

"_Orihime! There you are!" Rangiku rushed her way towards me, "I thought you got kidnapped or something."_

"_I'm fine, Ane-chan," I knew I worried her when she didn't see me following her. "I ran into a friend, I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright," she looked at Grimmjow. "So, who is this?"_

_Rukia approached us and gave a confused look at me when she saw Grimmjow. "Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"_

"_It seems that we all had the same plans to go to a ski-resort."_

_Rukia nodded a little and turned back towards me, "We were worried when you weren't behind us."_

"_Sorry," I scratched the back of my head, "sorry to make you guys worried."_

_Rangiku sighed, "Well, at least you were with someone you knew. Now that we found you, can we please go to the spa already?"_

_I nodded, "Of course." I looked at Grimmjow, "Wanna come with us?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "And listen to you girls gossip about everything? No thanks."_

_Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Boys don't like going to spas, Hime. Let's goooooo." I was practically being dragged away by Rangiku while Rukia followed._

I picked out my favorite sandwich and followed Rukia outside. We made our way to the tree we always sat under since our first year in high school. Renji was already there along with Uryu and Chad.

"…and we could go take a trip to Kyoto," Renji said as Rukia and I sat down.

"What trip to Kyoto?" Rukia asked.

"Renji was making plans for summer vacation." Uryu explained as he pushed his glasses closer to his face. "He wants to go to Kyoto."

"Well, not just _me_, I wanted you guys to come, too."

"That's a great idea!" Rukia exclaimed. "It's a perfect thing to do just before we start our senior year together."

"I can't believe we'll be graduating," Chad said.

"It seems like last year, we were just getting out of middle school," said Uryu.

To be honest, it did feel that way. I feel like time was moving so fast. Summer vacation was a month away and we'll be senior students soon. I'm hoping to spend a lot more time with my close friends before we go our separate ways after graduation.

"Too bad Ichigo won't be graduating with us," Rukia slapped Renji's arm after he said that.

I twitched a little at the sound of his name and I felt an awkward silence approach as my friends looked at me. "I think going to Kyoto will be a great idea," I said, I didn't want them to think that I would be hurt by mentioning Ichigo's name. "I want to spend as much time as I could with you guys." I smiled.

Renji grinned, "So, when should we go to Kyoto then?"

The day went on with my friends making plans for our Kyoto trip for summer. I watched them as they argued on what day we should go and how long we should stay. No matter what the decision would be, I wouldn't complain. I just wanted to hang out with the people I cherish the most.

I didn't see Grimmjow during homeroom or chemistry class today. I wonder what he was up to. I grabbed my cellphone hoping to see at least one message from him, and when I looked, I did.

_From: Grimmjow __Jeagerjaquez__  
__Subject: Yo.  
Message: Hey, if you're looking for me, I didn't go to school today. Hangover._

Oh, right. Grimmjow was a party animal. I guess Nnoitra threw one crazy party last night. I realized that only a small amount of Grimmjow's soft side remained while he was still Grimmjow—the intimidating and powerful, the party animal. I sighed as I made my reply.

_To: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
Subject: Re: Yo.  
Message: Oh, it's alright. I hope your hangover goes away soon._

I put my phone back into my pocket and shook my head. Why was I so desperate to see him nowadays? What was it that he had towards me? What, just because he was nice to me one time, he suddenly has me looking everywhere for him? I hated lying to myself, but I obviously felt a little something for Grimmjow. He may be an ass at times, but when you take the chance to get to know him better, you may just get the chance and see his soft side.

But then again, Grimmjow was an ass at most times. He probably slept with so many girls already. Thinking about it made me blush.

Well, there are a lot of things that people say about Grimmjow. They say that he does drugs, has one night stands with girls he won't even remember the next day, etc. I sighed.

I have to admit that I am one of those people that believe those rumors. If there will ever be a time when Grimmjow will try to get with me—which I doubt; I'm probably not on his lists of people to mess around with—I wouldn't want that to happen.

But I do—ugh, what's wrong with me?

I mean, he's all right, he's amazing—

Geez, I barely know the guy. What's happening to me?

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took it out to see who sent me a text.

_From: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
Subject: Re: Yo.  
Message: Come over after school. Here's my address: xxxxxxxxxxxxx I'm bored._

I stared at my phone. Did he just want me to cook around for him? Or did he want some help with his homework, or maybe he just wanted to pick on me? Was this just some excuse to see me?

Countless thoughts ran through my mind and even naughty ones, too. I tried my best to not think about such things, but I failed. Guess I'm seeing the guy after school.

* * *

**AN**: Heeeeeyyyy guys. So uh, I know most of you might be confused with this chapter with the way Orihime feels towards Grimmjow. Let's just say that she wants him, but at the same time, she wants to be cautious about her feelings for him; she doesn't want to get too serious with him. (:

Anyways, thanks for reading. I'm gonna start working on Chapter 6. I'm enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all like reading it. Ahaaaha. Please review & stay tuned for the next chapter! xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 6**

Maybe it was just me, but the elevator felt like an endless room. I honestly felt like I had so much space to fit my whole apartment complex inside for such a small area—I must have felt this way since I was the only one in the elevator.

When the doors opened, my heart skipped a beat, but calmed down the second I saw just a resident making her way to the floor she wanted to go to.

I stared at the numbers as it went to the higher levels of the tower.

_10._

_11._

_12._

_13._

_14._

_Ding._

The lady who came in a minute ago was on her way out and I suddenly felt like I was back in the spacious area again. I looked up at the bright red number showing me what floor I was on. Grimmjow's room was on the 18th floor, so just 4 more floors to go.

_15._

So, why did he want me to come over anyways?

_16._

I felt my stomach twist as I got closer.

_17._

Oh geez, what if it was just a joke? Then when I get there, he'll just laugh.

_18._

Someone shoot me.

_Ding._

There was no turning back now. I walked out of the elevator and looked both to my left and right. He texted me his room number was 2011. I looked around hoping to find the room as soon as possible so I would be able to find out why he wanted me to come over.

When I found his room, I took several deep breaths. I can't believe I was doing this. What's the matter with me? He just wanted to hang out, I guess; that's why he wanted to see me. But…there could be another reason.

I wanted to go back like the coward I was. I didn't understand why, but I always felt powerless around Grimmjow. It's like whatever he tells me to do, I'll do it. But I also wanted to knock on that door and see those stunning blue eyes that I haven't seen for what felt like days.

I took a step forward, one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

He didn't take long to open the door, to me, it somehow felt like he was standing behind it for quite some time now.

We both stared at each other for a moment, when he finally said, "What, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna come in?"

Same old Grimmjow.

I walked passed him and looked around inside. I have to say, he was quite an organized person. His room was clean and there wasn't a speck of dust to be found on the counters or shelves.

I wanted to smack myself when I remembered that he lived in a residential tower. People could do the cleaning for him. Oh well, there go my nice thoughts about him and the cleanliness he had.

He shut the door behind him and made his way to his sofa. We didn't speak at first, but after a minute or two, I broke the silence.

"So, I didn't know you lived in such a nice condo."

"Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I just thought that you would live in some abandoned house or something."

A vein twitched on his forehead, "That's so low of you to think about me that way."

I scoffed, "Not my fault. You never said anything."

"You never asked."

He had a point, he always asked me things but I never took the chance to ask him. I looked away from his gaze to signal my defeat. He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked as he poked his head inside his fridge.

I didn't eat that much earlier, "N-no." My stomached growled at my silly lie.

He gave me a look and said, "Go sit down or something. I'll make you something."

I wanted to object but he was already preparing whatever meal he was making. I sat down on the sofa and stared outside the wall of glass windows. Grimmjow's condo had a great view of the city.

After a few moments of staring outside the windows, I smelled ramen.

My stomached growled again. Wow.

I turned my head around to see that Grimmjow had his back towards me as he cooked around the stove. His back looked tense which made his muscles visible under his t-shirt. Did he really look this good, even if he's not facing me? He turned around to grab something and caught me staring at him.

I looked away quickly, hoping that he didn't see the blush creep up to my cheeks. Ugh, really, what was the matter with me?

Not long after that, Grimmjow spoke, "It's ready."

I stood up and made my way towards him, we sat next to each other on his island counter. I was impressed by the way the ramen smelled and looked.

We ate in silence and I was in my head complimenting the way Grimmjow's ramen tasted.

_Grimmjow's ramen_, I shivered at the thought when naughty things came into my head—if you know what I mean.

With the clumsiness I was born with, the ramen bowl slipped through my fingers while attempting to drink the soup had spilled all over me. Good thing it was plastic. I yelped as the heat of the soup ran all over my lap.

I was expecting Grimmjow to get mad at me, instead, he laughed. He laughed like there was no tomorrow and I could see beads of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as well because seeing him all cheerful made me want to join in as well.

He wiped the tears from his eyes away and stood up, "Wow, you really are clumsy just as everyone says."

I sighed, "Yeah, and I guess I'm going home like this."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head. "I could lend you some clothes or something."

Clothes? Grimmjow had girl clothes? Really?

"N-no, it's alright," I smiled. "I don't want to be wearing your ex-girlfriends' clothings."

He rolled his eyes, "You think really low of me, don't you?" He disappeared into the hallway and came back throwing clothes at me. "Just a little information, I don't keep any of my ex-girlfriends' clothes."

I examined the clothing he gave me. They must have been his since the t-shirt looked a little too big on me but the boy shorts looked just right. I looked at him, "Thanks."

He scoffed, "Go wash up already. You smell like ramen."

I closed the bathroom door behind me and started removing my clothes. The shirt he had lent me smelled just like him: minty. I blushed as I remembered that these were Grimmjow's clothes and that he was nice enough to let me borrow them.

Come to think of it, I have been thinking really low about him. I never thought that he would be living in such a high class condo. And that he would let you borrow his clothes when yours was covered up in ramen soup. It makes me wonder what else he has to prove me wrong.

I stepped out of his bathroom as soon as I finished up. I didn't want him banging on the door just to make sure that I hadn't slipped or that I was still alive, now that he knows how clumsy I could be.

When I made my way to the living room, I heard the television on.

Grimmjow laughed to himself as he watched videos of people doing stupid things, "What an idiot."

"Umm…," I started to say. He looked back at me, "Oh, hey. You're finally done."

"Y-yeah," I looked down at my feet, "Why did you want me to come over anyways?"

He turned the television off, "Well…"

I waited for his answer.

"I…um...just wanted to see you, I guess," he shrugged.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. Really now, he missed me, that's why he wanted me to come over? Oh well, it can't be helped, at least he was honest.

I sat beside him and put my hand on his forehead. He gave me a confused look as I did this, "What are you doing?"

I put my hand down, "You're not sick…but how's that hangover coming along?" Grimmjow gave me an annoyed look, I giggled at his expression.

"Nnoitra thew one hell of a party last night," he told me. "I guess I should expect more wild parties coming from him since summer is almost here."

"More hangovers, you mean."

He looked at me, "Well, I wouldn't have to worry about those hangovers if you were around to take care of me."

I stared at his face for a long moment. Did he just ask me to spend the whole summer with him? Or was just asking me to not go anywhere during the whole summer? I didn't know. "Oh, well…uh, I sort of have plans for the summer."

"What plans?"

"We're going to Kyoto."

"Who's 'we'?"

"M-my friends and I."

He gave me a small nod and didn't say anything after that. Oh geez, did I hurt his feelings saying that I won't be around? I should say something to make him feel better.

"We're not gonna be gone that long," I told him. "I'm sure I'll be around to help you out with those hangovers."

The corners of his lips twitched. Was he gonna smile? He chuckled, "Well, I'll be waiting for you then."

* * *

**AN**: Since I was in a good mood, I decided to post another chapter. Ahaha. If I'm in a good mood tomorrow, I might also post another chapter. (x

Please review! xx


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 7**

Sitting at my desk, I stared out the window next to me. The sky was a cloudless blue and the air was hot. Summer was here and our vacation would start tomorrow.

Our homeroom teacher was giving us his last farewell saying that he had a fun year with us and hopefully he'll see most of us again for our last high school year.

That's right. We'll be seniors next year. I sighed quietly at the thought. I looked over to the empty seat a few rows in front of me. That seat hasn't been occupied since Ichigo left.

I haven't thought about him a lot since I was always occupied with Grimmjow—which was a good thing since I wouldn't have to end up depressed whenever I would think about him.

The final bell rang and the school year was officially over. Everyone cheered and ran around in the hallways, well, most of them did. I smiled to myself thinking that I would have 2 months of sweet, sweet freedom and being able to spend it with anyone I wanted to.

I made my way down the hallway to my locker, trying my best not to bump into anyone who was celebrating the start of summer vacation. When I got to my locker, someone was waiting for me.

"Hey," the blue haired male gave me a grin.

I smiled back at him, "Hello, Grimmjow."

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Hmm…," I opened my locker to put my books inside. "I still have to pack for my trip to Kyoto. Why?"

"Oh, that's right…you're leaving me," he looked away, watching students crowd up the exit doors.

I rolled my eyes, "It's only 3 days, Grimmjow."

He didn't look back at me, "Yeah, 3 days without you."

I blushed as he said this and I'm glad he wasn't looking.

Grimmjow and I were like this most of the time, like we acted as a couple or something. He would put his arm around my shoulder whenever we walked together or we would say sweet things to each other. But him and I had the same idea, we loved seeing the confused look on everyone's faces whenever we did such things. We even fooled Renji and Rukia.

"_Orihime, can we talk?" Rukia asked with a concerned look on her face. Uh-oh. What caused her to act this way now?_

"_Sure," I followed her to the farthest end of the classroom. "What's up?"_

"_Are you…well, I've been noticing a lot happening between you and Grimmjow lately."_

_I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"_

_She almost looked like she was gonna strangle me, but I'm glad she kept her cool, "What do I mean? What do I mean? Orihime! You've been hanging with the guy for quite some time. You never tell me anything about him, aren't we friends?"_

_I stared at her sad expression. She was right, I haven't been telling her anything about Grimmjow, but I think she's getting the whole idea wrong. "Rukia, I'm sorry that I haven't told you anything about him yet, it's just that—"_

"_Well, at least tell me that you're WITH the guy! Orihime, wouldn't it kill you to just tell him that you and him are dating?"_

_I laughed. My stomached hurt so bad as I never thought Rukia would think I was dating Grimmjow._

"_What's so funny?!" She yelled._

_I continued to laugh and our classmates started staring._

_Rukia rolled her eyes, "Orihime."_

"_I'm sorry, Rukia-chan," I let out my last giggle. "I just found it funny that you thought I was Grimmjow's girlfriend."_

"_Well, yeah it's because—" she paused. "What? I thought you were with him."_

_I shook my head and smiled, "Nope."_

"_B-but, what's with all the sweet things you say to each other? Only couples do that."_

"_Well, just because we do that, doesn't mean we're a couple," I smiled._

_Rukia sighed, "Well, I guess I should tell Renji that you two aren't a couple. He was urging me to make you spit the truth out. We've been noticing it for a while now, you know."_

"_Ahe," I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry for not telling you guys anything, but really, Grimmjow wouldn't want to be with someone like me."_

I knew from the start that Grimmjow would never want to be with someone like me. I was probably just sibling material for him. I pushed the thoughts away before I could bring myself to sadness. Yes, I liked Grimmjow, it's just that I'd never get a chance with him.

"If you want, we could go out for ice cream later," I closed my locker.

He looked at me, "Ice cream, really."

I pouted, "Well, can _you_ think of a good idea? At least it's something we can do before I leave."

He grinned and didn't argue with me after that.

He drove in his so-called "baby"—his Ford Mustang V6. I never knew he had a car, but let me tell you that my jaw was hanging open when I saw his vehicle when I went to visit him for the first time.

_I stared. How can this guy have a Mustang? Was this guy some person who robs banks or something? I never knew Grimmjow was that wealthy._

"_H-how come you never come to school with y-your car?" I was stuttering. It was just unbelievable. I'm sure only his close friends know about this._

"_Why are you so shocked? It's just a car," he told me._

"_Just a car? It's a mustang for Pete's sake!"_

"_I don't want people staring at my baby," he gave me a half-smile._

We sat outside the ice cream parlor, the sun was setting and the summer breeze felt nice. I took a spoonful of my strawberry ice cream.

"So, what do you wanna do when you come back?" he asked.

I swallowed and thought for a moment. Huh, I had 2 months of freedom and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I should take up some baking classes at the local bakery or maybe I'll do some cleaning around my apartment. It didn't matter; all I wanted to do the whole summer was to be occupied.

"I think I'm gonna take some baking classes, and you?"

"Hmm," he put some of his vanilla ice cream in his mouth. "I really don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do for 2 months."

"Don't you hang out with Nnoitra?"

"He has other plans, plans that I don't want to get involved in," he told me as he looked away.

I had a bad feeling that I shouldn't be asking what plans Nnoitra was up to, instead, my mouth disobeyed me, "What kind of plans?"

He took another spoonful, "Let's just say that they're plans that would get you into big trouble if you screwed up," he looked back at me, giving me his 'it's-none-of-your-business look'.

It made me think if Szayel or Stark were involved in Nnoitra's so-called "plans". Whatever it was, I hope nothing bad happens to them.

I looked at Grimmjow who was looking at the people walking by. What was on his mind? Did he not decide to join Nnoitra for the summer because of me? No, maybe he just didn't feel like it. I couldn't be the reason as to why he would reject any invitation from his friends. I was most likely the last reason on his mind. Besides, we're just friends.

And we'll stay friends. I don't see any chance of me being with him. Grimmjow had high standards with—wait, why am I thinking about these things? I wanted to slap myself.

"It's getting dark," he stood up and pulled out his car keys. I nodded and threw my melted ice cream away.

We sat in silence as he was driving me home. I would be leaving for Kyoto with Rukia and the gang tomorrow. Ane-chan won't be joining us since she still had some college work to catch up with.

3 days without seeing him. That sounded like 3 months to me. A voice in the back of my head was bugging me about how I should have asked him if he wanted to go so I wouldn't have to miss him.

Miss him? Would I miss Grimmjow? Definitely yes. I couldn't find the reasons why but I'm sure the main reason was that I'll miss his presence.

When we got to my apartment complex, I looked at him, "Hey Grimmjow."

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Let's hang out when I come back, okay?" I smiled at him.

He didn't say anything at first, which made me wonder what was going on through his mind. Did he like the idea of hanging out together or did he hate it? Did I beat him on asking if we could hang out when I came back or was this unexpected for him? A lot of reasons ran through my mind, but he grinned and answered, "Alright."

* * *

**AN**: Haaaiiii guyssss. It's the first day of **MARCH**! Yeah! So here's a chapter for my dear readers. (:

I'm sorry if any of you weren't satisfied with this chapter, I, too, wasn't satisfied with it either. But, I needed to post something.

Anyways, **GOOD NEWS**. I'm done with my _FINALS_, so I have a lot, and I mean_ A LOT_ of free-time. _YAY FOR SUMMER VACATION!_

The **bad news** is that I'll be starting college in June. ): I probably won't be able to update that much if this story doesn't end before my first day.

_BUT_, I'll try to finish this story before I start my freshman year, so maybe in May, it'll be finished. (:

Okay, thanks for reading! Please review. xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 8**

We arrived in Kyoto at exactly 10:40am. The whole afternoon will be part one of the Kyoto tour that was included for our trip. Tomorrow would be the part two and day three would be a free day for us to shop or tour more of the city and whatnot. We stayed in a hotel in the city, and since Kyoto had traditional-looking buildings, you would really feel that you were taken back in time to late Japan. It was amazing; I'm glad Renji planned this for us.

After we finished retouching at the hotel, we met up downstairs and waited for the tour guide and also the other people who were included in the tour.

Our first stop was the Kyoto International Manga Museum. Rukia was fascinated by everything in the museum and dragged Renji along wherever she went. Chad and Uryu accompanied me since I was always left behind, being busy looking at the really old mangas they had displayed in the museum.

Once we finished the museum tour, we headed out for lunch before going to our last destination.

"I never knew manga existed in the late 1900's," Rukia mentioned as she took a bite of her sashimi.

"I was quite interesting," Uryu said as he was reading something he bought from the museum. Chad nodded without saying anything.

Renji put his hands behind his head and grinned, "Well, aren't you guys glad I planned this out?"

Rukia wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, yes we are."

I giggled, "Thanks Renji-kun for having this awesome idea."

Renji stuck his nose in the air, "Hah! You're welcome, you're welcome!"

"Don't get all high and mighty now," Uryu commented.

As soon as we finished the day one of the tour, we were taken back to our hotel.

"Tomorrow will be the day two of the tour, everyone! Please be ready before 10am," our tour guide―Ayako, as I recall―told us.

Rukia and I stayed in one room together, while Renji, Uryu and Chad stayed in the room next door.

Rukia plopped down on her bed, "Today was really fun, I have to say."

I smiled, "Yeah, it was. I can't wait for tomorrow though."

She turned over and looked at me, "Whadaya wanna do now?"

I thought for a moment, and I immediately thought of him. It's only been a day and I missed the sound of his voice and his presence. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I was hoping Rukia wouldn't—

"Why are you blushing?"

"E-eh?"

She pointed at me, "Your cheeks are red. Why?"

I looked away, blushing even more now that she caught me, "N-nothing!"

The raven haired girl sat up straight, "Tell me."

"I," I swallowed, "You wouldn't wanna know."

She scoffed, "Orihime, I'm your friend; I would always be interested in what you would tell me."

I didn't say anything, which was probably the worse idea.

Her small hands were on me, tickling me around my stomach area. I couldn't hold back the laughter and I felt my stomach harden as she continued.

"C'mon! Tell me Orihime! I won't stop!" she yelled.

I continued to laugh; I felt beads of tears forming at the corners of my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Okay!" and her hands removed from my stomach.

I sat up and looked at her, "I was just thinking about…errr, Grimmjow."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

I nodded slowly.

She laughed, "Man, I knew you liked the guy!"

"N-no! I don't like him at all!"

"Really, well, how come you and him always say sweet things to each other?"

"We're just really close friends, that's all."

Rukia playfully rolled her eyes, "Friends don't say sweet things to each other Orhime, unless you like each other."

Like each other? Me liking Grimmjow and him liking me? It sounded impossible. But I couldn't deny the feeling I always had whenever he looked at me, talked to me or even stood near me. I never thought that I would get this close with him. And because of him, I was starting to forget about Ichigo.

No matter how many times I tell myself that I don't have feelings for him, deep down, I know I do. I know I like Grimmjow, I know I like being around with him, and I know that I want to be more than friends with him.

It's just that…maybe he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. Maybe he's just really good at this kind of stuff—making other people fall for you without liking that person back. I didn't know. That's why I didn't want to tell Grimmjow himself my true feelings for him. I was afraid I would lose him.

I mean, it's better to act all lovey-dovey with someone than get hurt if you're actually serious with that person…right?

"Grimmjow wouldn't like someone like me," I told her.

"And why not?" she questioned.

"He has high standards, I know it."

"Well, you wouldn't know if you didn't tell him."

That's what I was afraid of. I was afraid to tell him. I wouldn't know if he would feel the same way or not. I sighed.

_Knock knock._

Rukia stood up and opened the door, "What's up?"

Renji entered the room, "The guys wanna go out to eat, you girls comin'?"

"Sure," Rukia said and I nodded.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V. **

The first thing that woke me up was the pain that was coming from my head. Damn, my head was pounding, like it wanted to break out of my skull or something. I tried to get up, but it was no use. I looked around the room and saw clothes all over the place and cans of beer lying on the floor.

What the hell happened last night?

_My phone rang, I was expecting it to be her but as soon as I saw the caller I.D., my face turned into a scowl, "What do you want?"_

_"At least try to sound like you're happy that I called ya," Nnoitra said._

_I sighed, what could he possibly want? "If you're throwing another party, I'm not going."_

_"Such a shame…but, I already invited people to go to your place tonight."_

_My eye twitched, and before I could react, he hung up. What the fuck was Nnoitra thinking? Planning one of his stupid parties at my place? How could he have the nerve to do that? One thing's for sure, I'm not letting anyone pass through that door tonight, no one._

* * *

_Loud rock music was playing all throughout my condo. The room was hot and it reeked with sweat and beer at the same time. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let any of this happen, and I failed._

_I took another beer from the cooler that Nnoitra brought over and I couldn't' remember how many cans I had already, hell, I was drunk already._

_I looked around the room full of strangers for Nnoitra. Geez, if he wanted to throw a party, it would have been better if he invited people that I actually knew. God, I barely even knew anyone from this room, kinda confused me when someone would go up to me and act like we've known each other for ages. I sure hate people who act like they're my friends and all. I walked around, still searching for the bastard, until someone pulled me to join a game of beer pong._

_I didn't know how long I've been playing, but someone was starting to turn the room upside-down. I fell on my knees, smiling to myself. I think someone was calling my name. I looked around and saw a girl with long auburn hair._

_"Orihime…?" I was confused, why was she here? I thought she was in Kyoto. I stood up, wobbling and made my way towards her. She smiled at me and boy, did I miss that smile. I wanted to run to her, have her in my arms and inhale that sweet scent she always had. Then something hard hit my face. Was it a hand? I was too drunk to tell._

_I looked up to see what hit my face._

_"Get away from my girlfriend!" the stranger yelled as he took the girl in his arms._

_Girlfriend? I looked up to the girl who I thought was Orihime, instead it was another girl who didn't look like her at all. I was hallucinating?_

_"Alright you guys, party's over," Nnoitra said as the turned off the loud music. I heard a lot of people complaining that they didn't want to leave yet, but they did after they received some playful threats coming from Szayel._

_Nnoitra and Szayel looked down at me, "W-what the hell are you g-guys staring at?" Szayel shook his head and turned to Nnoitra, "Don't you think you've gone a bit too far this time?"_

_Nnoitra chuckled, "I never go too far for my right-hand man."_

_Szayel sighed, "Whatever. I'm leaving now." I looked over to Nnoitra who was making his way to me, "You're a b-bastard, you know that?"_

_Nnoitra rolled his eyes as he helped me stand on my feet, "You say that everytime. S'not my fault you get drunk only after 5 cans of beers."_

Now, that's going to be the first and last time I'll ever let Nnoitra throw a party at my place.

I walked out to the living room, and saw that it was a wreck. Beer cans were everywhere, it smelled awful and I'm pretty sure someone vomited around the kitchen area. I sighed to myself. I didn't know how long this was gonna take. But as soon as I finish, I'm going to beat Nnoitra's ass.

But at least I can keep myself occupied for today; she's not coming back until tomorrow anyways.

* * *

**AN**: I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter. I started to regret mentioning Kyoto. Ugh, I had a hard time with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.

Also, I put Grimmjow's POV since I'm sure you guys wouldn't want this chapter to be all about Kyoto and all. Haha.

I assure you that better chapters will come. (:


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

~ **Chapter 9**

_It's cold. The coolness of the night reminded me of the night he left me._

_I sighed._

_The sky above was pitch black but was filled with twinkling stars._

"_Orihime," a husky voice called out._

_I turned to see who was calling me, electric blue eyes were staring down at me. How long has he been here?_

"_G-Grimmjow?" I was confused why he was here and how he got here, I swear I was alone with no one else around._

_Grimmjow didn't say anything. Instead, he cupped his hands around my face and started leaning closer. I couldn't move as he came closer and closer to my face. I felt the sudden urge to run away but at the same time, I wanted to stay. Just a few more inches and our lips would meet._

_Beep, beep, beep._

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock went off. Reaching up to push the snooze button, I sighed to myself. I had a dream about Grimmjow again. It wasn't the first time though, I've been having dreams about him every now and then.

I sat up and stretched my arms. What should I do today? I need to keep myself occupied so that my summer wouldn't be boring. Besides, I still had another month of summer vacation left.

As I made my way to the kitchen to make some tea, I thought about the things I did so far. Kyoto was a fun trip and a great way to start out the summer. Visiting all those traditional places and having the chance to spend time with your close friends was the best. After I got back from Kyoto, Grimmjow insisted that him and I should hang out as soon as I get back.

"_B-but Grimmjow, I'm really exhausted. Can we just do this another time?" I whined._

_He scoffed, "Really Orihime, you were the one who said that we should hang out after you come back from Kyoto."_

"_I meant what I said," I told him. "It's just that I didn't mean that we should literally hang out once I get back…" I heard him sigh over the phone and I received no reply. Oh geez, what was with him? Was he that desperate to see me?_

_N-not that I didn't like it. It was a nice feeling knowing that Grimmjow wanted to see me, even though it's only been 3 days since the last time we saw each other. I felt my heart beat faster than usual. Of course, I wanted to see him as well but, I didn't have the energy to…_

"_Well, get some rest then," he finally spoke. "I don't want you complaining how tired you are the next time you see me."_

_I smiled to myself, "Okay."_

I managed to get a part-time job at the local pastry shop not long after I came back from Kyoto. It was something that I always wanted to do. I loved making sweets and making other people smile as they walked away with their food. I've been working there for a few weeks now, and Grimmjow got upset that I would be working most days instead of hanging out with him.

As I was busy reminiscing about what I've been doing so far during summer, my phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"Hime-chan!" a melodic voice exclaimed through the phone.

"Ane-chan!" I replied. I haven't heard from Rangiku for a long time now. It was good to hear her voice, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just that summer is almost over, I decided that I needed to see you! I've missed you!"

I giggled, "I've missed you too Ane-chan. We should hang out!"

"Yes! The summer festival starts tonight; we should go and bring Rukia and the others as well!"

The summer festival? I almost completely forgot about it. It was my favorite thing to do during summer, how could I be so forgetful?

"I agree. But, I don't have a kimono yet, I almost forgot about the festival," I told her, frowning at the fact that I've been so caught up with work and didn't have the time to look for one. I'm glad Rangiku mentioned the festival. Otherwise, this would be the only year I would forget about my favorite event of the year.

"Then we'll have to buy one for you," she said.

Several kimonos were displayed right before me. I didn't know which one to choose, and I didn't like how Rangiku was buying it for me.

"Um, Ane-chan, you really don't have to buy it for me," I told her. "I have my own money—"

"Nonsense Orihime!" the busty blonde said. "Think of it as my summer festival gift to you," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back. It's an amazing feeling knowing that there are a lot of people that would be willing to do anything for me. Was it because I've done several things for them? I was lost in thought as I tried to recall the last time I helped someone. I frowned as no memory came into my mind.

"What's wrong now?" Rangiku asked with a worried look on her face. "If you don't like any of the kimonos here, we could go and look somewhere else then."

The owner of the shop shot Rangiku a glare, probably thinking that her kimonos weren't good enough for us. When I noticed the shop owner's expression, I said, "N-no Ane-chan," I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "The kimonos are beautiful here," the shop owner lost her glare and smiled at me warmly. "It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't think I deserve anything from you," I said and looked down at my feet.

"What are you talking about Orihime? I would buy anything you asked me to," she told me. "Whatever is going on through your mind right now, I assure you that you deserve everything any person would give you. I'm sure they have their own reasons why they would buy it for you."

I looked up to see her smiling at me, she spoke again, "Besides, you're a nice person and I love you as my little sister." With that, Rangiku wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and said, "Thank you, Ane-chan."

After our little moment of embracing, she released me and told me to pick out my kimono already so we could get ready for the festival.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

"Such dumbasses," I muttered to myself as I continued to watch the program. Geez, this was probably the most boring day of my summer yet. Things didn't get any better after she came back from Kyoto. She was whining about being exhausted and that she would rather hang out after she got some rest.

But nooooo. Instead, she decided to get a part time job so that she could keep herself "occupied". I hate to admit it but, I got a little pissed. God, wasn't she the one who said that we should hang out more during summer? Summer's almost over and I still haven't gotten the chance to actually spend time with that girl.

Sure, I go and visit her during her working hours but it wasn't what I wanted to do. What, is her way of "hanging out during summer" was just me visiting her during her work? I hated it.

My phone rang as I complained about my summer. Without looking at the caller I.D., I put the phone against my ear. "What?" I muttered.

"Um, is this Grimmjow?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah," I sat up from my slouch position on the sofa. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Rangiku. I'm Orihime's friend."

Great. She's giving my number to strangers now? Just great. "Oh, what's the matter? Where's Orihime?"

"She's busy at the moment, but uhh…I was looking through her phone and I couldn't help but notice how you keep on complaining to her about how she doesn't spend time with you."

I scowled at the television in front of me, feeling a little irritated knowing that other people were going through my business with her. Geez, people didn't know their limits. "Yeah, I've been wanting to spend some time with her, but uh, she seems kinda busy."

"Well, would you like to go and hang out with us later at the summer festival?" she asked.

Festival? Not my kind of thing. I never enjoyed festivals at all. All those pointless games that they would put up, now who would want to catch a stupid goldfish with a piece of paper when you could just get a net and catch it the easier way? And all those food that they sell. Geez, I'd die because of the smell. I remember the time when Nnoitra insisted that we should go last year. It wasn't a fun night at all.

Then again, Orihime would be there so…why not?

"Umm, I guess. What time?"

"Great! We'll be there around 7pm," she told me.

"Alright, thanks," and after that, she hung up.

I looked at my watch, still had a few more hours before 7pm, guess I should kill time by continuing to watch this dumb t.v. show.

* * *

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

The sky was dark and paper lanterns were hung along the streets filled with game booths and street food. Families and groups of friends filled the street as they enjoyed the festival. I walked along with Rangiku and Rukia while Renji, Uryu and Chad followed behind us.

As we walked through the festival, Rukia stayed behind with Renji who was picking at every street food booth the festival had to offer.

"I'll catch up with you later," she told us then turned back to Renji, "Renji, don't eat too much! Remember what happened last year?!"

Renji shrugged at Rukia and continued to buy his food.

Chad and Uryu went along to go try out the games they had and I stood by Rangiku who was looking around as if she was waiting for someone.

"Umm…Ane-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh?" she looked at me, "Ah! Yeah, yeah! I'm good. How's the festival?"

I giggled at her response, "We haven't even done anything yet so I can't answer that question yet."

Rangiku's eyes widened at something that was behind me. Oh kami, did something terrible happen? I turned around to see blue eyes staring back at me.

"Yo," he greeted.

Grimmjow? What was he doing here? Who was he with anyways? Was he here alone? So many questions ran through my mind. I turned back to Rangiku hoping that she had some answers, but she was smiling instead. What was going on here?

"So, you must be Grimmjow," she grinned. "I thought you weren't gonna show up."

Show up? Did Rangiku plan this? Why didn't I know anything about it?

"Well, you thought wrong then," he told her.

Rangiku smiled at Grimmjow, now what on earth was going on here? I looked back and forth from a smiling Rangiku and a poker-faced Grimmjow. Were they planning something I didn't know?

"I'll leave you two now," she said and before I could react, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Ane-chaaaannnn…" I called out. Grimmjow cleared his throat, probably hoping that he would have my attention now that it was just me and him. I turned to face him.

"She invited me," he said.

"But why?"

Grimmjow's face turned into a scowl. Something about that scowl of his was pretty sexy. Wait, did I just think that? Oh God.

"Look, if you don't want me to be here," he started out. "If you don't even want to hang out at all, just say it to my face now. Because obviously you're always occupied and I never get the chance to see you at all."

"B-but you saw me at work a few days ago."

"Damn it Orihime, I didn't expect my summer to be like this when you said that we should hang out more. I wanted to actually hang out, not just see you around," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Did Grimmjow really feel this way? It was pretty hard to believe, him complaining that he didn't get the chance to spend time with me and all. It was sweet, but I really did mean what I said before summer even started. I really did want to spend time with him. Was he jealous that I was always occupied with work instead of being occupied by him? I felt my heart flutter inside my chest. I couldn't believe that Grimmjow was actually complaining about the way he feels right in front of me.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry you feel that way Grimmjow."

His eyes didn't meet mine as he looked around the crowd, "Whatever."

I smiled at his expression, "I promise that I'll spend more time with you before summer ends."

After what it seemed like forever, he finally looked down at me. Those stunning blue eyes made me feel so captivated, so warm and what not. It seems to me that he was happy about what I had said, "Really?"

I smiled again, "Really."

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I know I hated festivals but damn, did I want to take those words back. I told Orihime how I didn't really enjoy festivals but once she showed me around, I started getting used to it; the smell of the food and what not didn't seem to bother me anymore. About the goldfish game I was complaining about, hell, it was fun as it was supposed to be. Trying to catch those goldfish with thin paper was probably the most complicated thing I've ever done in my life. After struggling to catch the fish, I finally managed to catch one. Orihime cheered as I raised my trophy—my newfound goldfish, I should say—in my hands.

She also insisted that I should try the food they were selling. She made me try her favorite, sweet dango, and I liked it instantly. Orihime's friend, Renji, seemed to be enjoying himself as he held at least 5 sticks of barbeque in his hands. The petite girl that was always with him—Rukia, I think was her name—tried her best to keep Renji away from buying all the food, and she seemed to fail every time.

After visiting several stalls the festival had to offer, we decided to find a good spot to sit so we could get a good view before they started the fireworks.

"This is the same spot we go to every year," she told me as I followed her and her friends to a hill top that had a top view of the festival. Several other people were at the area as well, but not too many.

"Ah! There you guys are!" Everyone turned to see Rangiku making her way towards us.

"Where have you been?" the guy with the glasses, Uryu, asked.

"Oh, you know, just mingling with all the cute guys," she smiled.

My attention turned towards Renji who was lying on the grass with his hand over his stomach.

"I don't feel so good…" Rukia was sitting next to him, her facial expression annoyed. "I told you not to eat so much!"

The red-haired ignored her comment, "If I don't live to see the daylight tomorrow, please tell my grandmother that I love her."

Uryu chuckled at his dramatic moment and the guy with messy locks, Chad, seemed to smile even though I never heard him say anything all throughout the night.

Rukia sighed, "You said that last year, Renji." And as she continued to complain about how stupid Renji was, fireworks started to burst into the sky. The crowd down at the festival seemed to stop in their tracks as they looked up to see the pitch black sky be filled with various colors with different shapes and sizes.

I seemed to be amazed for once in my life about how beautiful the fireworks were, and how beautiful the girl standing next to me was. I was surprised to see the tears that filled her eyes as she watched the fireworks.

What was going on through her head? I wanted to know, but at the same time, I felt like it was bad to ask. Was she happy that she decided to shed tears of joy? Did she remember a painful memory? Was that dumbass carrot-top suddenly running through her mind? I didn't know, but the instinct I had was to wrap my arms around her, and to my surprise, I actually did.

I didn't know how she would feel about this, but the fact that she didn't pull away from my embrace, I knew it was the right thing to do. Tears started flowing down her flushed cheeks and she whispered, "I…I'm sorry." She started to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

I saw her friends' eyes watching us but turned their attention back to the fireworks. "You don't need to say sorry," I told her.

"I promised myself not to cry, but…" tears started forming in her doe eyes but wiped them away quickly.

I released her and put my hand on her shoulder instead. I realized my face was now close to hers. Close enough for our lips to meet. I felt heat rushing to my face when I looked at her smooth lips. Redness filled her cheeks as well.

I pulled away quickly, knowing that I didn't want that to happen just yet. But if it ever happened, it should be done for a reason. Right now, I couldn't find the right reason to do that, and maybe she'd probably just punch my face if I did continue to move closer to her face.

I smiled at her instead, "I get it, you're happy, right? That's why you cried."

She gave me a small nod, "I'm happy because this was probably the best festival ever."

The crowd around us was starting to fill up. People who came from the festival came up to get a better view of the fireworks. Everyone gave out "ooohhh's" and "ahhhh's" as the fireworks continued filling up the sky.

When it was over, I felt bummed out that the best night I had so far with summer was coming to a close. I walked alongside Orihime while we followed her friends.

"Well," Uryu was the first to speak after the event. "It has been a great night with you all. I thank you but I need to start heading home," he said as he started walking away.

"Take care, Uryu-kun!" Orihime called out.

"I guess I'll go, too," Chad said.

Rukia and Renji were next to go. Renji didn't look so good when Rukia was helping him stand up. Now all that's left was me, Orihime and Rangiku.

"Did you have fun, Hime-chan?" Rangiku asked her.

Orihime nodded in delight, "Yes Ane-chan! Thanks for planning this out!"

"Aw, you're always welcome!" both girls embraced each other, which had a perverted thought for a moment but I brushed it off. Rangiku said her goodbye's to Orihime after and I was the last one.

"So…," she started out. "I guess I should go home now."

I cleared my throat, "Uh, I'll take you."

She put her hands up shaking, "Ehh! No, it's alright, my apartment isn't that far from here anyways," she said. "I'll be fine."

I gave her a slight nod but before I let her leave, I spoke, "Don't tell me that I would have to visit you at your job again just to see you."

She smiled warmly, "Like I said Grimmjow, I promise to spend more time with you. I never break my promises."

With that, I was finally sure that she wouldn't break that promise. And she knew how upset I would be if she broke that promise. I didn't know how I felt about this girl yet, but she was definitely something else. I didn't know why I always wanted to see her; I didn't know why I would complain why she didn't spend that much time with me. She was unlike all the other girls I've met. Something about her just made me feel happy—something that I don't always feel ever since my past back in sophomore year. I felt excitement run through my body as I knew there was a lot of time to figure out what this girl really meant to me.

* * *

**AN**: Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for all the reviews you have given me. I know it's not much, but hey, it makes me happy. (:

Anyways, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review! I wanna know what you guys think! xx


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach._

~ **Chapter 10**

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

"Okay, so, I brought a lot of bread," she said as she started taking out a bunch of items from her plastic bags. "And a lot of wasabi," wait, what the fuck? What was the wasabi for? "Also my favorite, red bean paste!"

Well, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting this girl to bring. I never knew that she had weird taste in food. Sure, some people back in school had said stuff about how crazy her taste buds were and I can see why now. Just by looking at all these things made me want to vomit.

"Are you sure that putting all those things in one serving is a good idea?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean, come on, what if she got a stomach ache or something? Then again, I told myself that she had weird taste in food, but what about me?

"Ehh…I'm sure it's alright. If I don't get sick from it, you won't get sick from it either, Grimmjow," she told me. "Besides, these are my favorite things to eat."

God, really? What kind of person eats bread with wasabi and bean paste?!

"Want me to make you one?" she asked.

I grimaced, "Ah, no, t-that's okay Orihime. I ate earlier so—"

"Nonsense! Go pick out a movie for the both of us to watch while I make you my specialty," she smiled as she pushed me out of my own damn kitchen.

Fuck, why did I even let this happen?

* * *

We watched a movie about robots that came from the future to fix something in the past. She seemed to be so interested in it and I didn't know that she was into this kind of stuff. Normally, a chick like her would be interested in romance flicks with drama and some other shit.

"_Eh? Romance? That kind of stuff is boring."_

I couldn't concentrate on the movie since I had to constantly go to the bathroom all because of her crazy wasabi and bean paste crap. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not eating it, so I ate the whole thing in one sitting.

And fuck, it was the worst thing I've ever tasted in my existence. How could a girl like her eat such a thing?! Throughout the movie, she had at least 8 or more servings of the thing, but that didn't matter, she was a girl who liked to watch robot movies and had crazy taste in food. All in all, she was totally a different girl than all the other women I've known.

When we finished watching, she stretched her arms and took the dvd out to put it back in its case. I gotta say, I didn't even know what happened in the ending.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Uh, well…"

"Wanna play the question game?"

"'Dafuck is that?"

"Oh, it's a game Ichigo—" she paused. She hadn't mentioned that bastard's name in a long time, I could tell she felt a little sad with the way her eyes looked after she said his name. She continued, "It's a game where you ask whatever question you want to ask to the person you're playing with."

"Ah." Now, why did the atmosphere in the room change? I hated seeing this girl unhappy for some reason. "Well, let's play the damn game then."

She looked up with a smile on her face, "O-okay. You first."

"Me?" I didn't know what to ask her, though I always had a lot of things to ask her, but why the fuck couldn't I remember anything? "When's your birthday?" Geez, I'm so lame.

"September 3," she smiled. "When's your birthday?"

"July 31," and the questions kept on coming. They were basic at first, asking where you were born, what your favorites are and all of that. I hadn't realized how long we've been asking each other questions, but it was a good thing we played this so called game, I got the chance to know more stuff about her.

"What's the worst memory you've ever had?" she was lying on the sofa with her head on my lap. This was a pretty tough question to answer, I thought of a lot of bad memories I had but only one remained the worst.

"When my grandfather died," Orihime stopped playing with her hair and looked up. "He was the only family I had left, but he got into a car accident."

"I'm…sorry to hear that, Grimmjow."

"S'alright, and it happened back during sophomore year, those were the worst days of my life."

"I see…no wonder you changed during that time."

"Changed? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I've known you since we were freshmen," she smiled. "You were a quiet and a mysterious person. But you changed during sophomore year, you got in trouble a lot and…well, you weren't the person you were the year before."

"Such a stalker you are."

"I call it being observant."

"Whatever," I thought about my next question. But damn it, nothing was coming to my head. "So uh, why did he leave anyways?"

She stayed silent for a moment. Maybe asking that question was a bad idea?

"Well, he said that his dad got a job offer in the US," she sighed. "But I'm over him now, and I know he's over me too."

I couldn't see the look in her eyes since her head was faced away from mine, but I did hear the sadness in her voice. God, I hated that bastard for making her feel this way. He better not show his face here again.

Somehow, a part of me wanted to make her happy again. A voice at the back of my head completely disagreed to the feeling. I was bad at relationships—keeping them. All the relationships I've had barely lasted a week; all the girls I've dated were annoying as fuck. I mean, what kind of guy would not get annoyed when his girlfriend would constantly call you or message you asking, "hey what are you up to?" or "hey babe, when are we gonna see each other again?" Shit like that annoyed me, that's why I can't manage to keep a long relationship. I'd just fuck them and go, that's how my life with women were.

I wasn't like the person I am today, hell no. I guess my grandfather's death had a huge impact on me and changed the way I would live my life. I'm always constantly trying to find something or someone to help me fill the emptiness inside of me… I fuckin' fail each time.

But being with Orihime was different compared to everything else. I liked being around her. I might have even liked her.

Sigh.

"Do you like taking chances?" her questions pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I scratched the back of my head. "I mean, if someone sees an opportunity to do something they liked, why not go and take it?"

"You mean like this?"

My eyes went wide as her lips met mine.

Shit. What the fuck was going on? Did she kiss me? I-is she kissing me? Are we kissing right now?!

I couldn't think straight, I didn't know if I should give in or pull back. Hell, I guess this is what she calls taking chances. Had she wanted to do this for a while? I didn't know.

I gave in, I kissed her back. The lips that were on mine tasted so sweet and…geez, it felt like a drug, something I couldn't get enough of. To my surprise, the thoughts that I had earlier vanished from my mind, and I knew that right now, this was something that I needed to focus on.

* * *

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! Thanks for taking the time to read this God-awful chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I know I told you guys before that I would update a lot, and I disappointed you all. ;_;**

**I had a writer's block and I wasn't satisfied with this chapter at all. You see, what I wanted to point out in this chapter is that Grimmjow likes Orihime, but he's just afraid that he can't keep her happy since he has a bad time with relationships and keeping them. And you all know that Orihime likes Grimmjow, that's why she took the chance to kiss him. With Grimmjow being confused, he gives in anyways since he likes her too.**

**I hope I explained it well enough. This isn't the end though, the drama starts in the next chapter.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, please do tell me! (:**

**Until next time. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dislaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach_

~ **Chapter 11**

"_Hey, dad?" the little boy tugged on his father's slacks._

_The man who was sitting down at his desk dropped his pen and sighed, "What is it?"_

"_Can we go play?" the little boy asked._

_His father looked down at the boy who had the same resemblance as himself when he was younger. As much as he wanted to spend time with his little boy, he still had so much paperwork to do, "Not now, son. I'm a little busy."_

_The little boy frowned, "You're always busy," he mumbled._

_Hating the look on his face, he held his son's shoulders with his hands and said, "How about next time? I think your mother would love to play with you instead."_

"_But she's always too moody to do anything," he complained, "and she has that big tummy of hers so she can't do anything at all!"_

_His father chuckled, "Well, that's because you'll be having a little sister soon."_

"_A sister?" he tilted his head._

_He nodded, "Yes, you would be meeting her very soon."_

"_Really? That's great!" the little boy exclaimed, "What are you gonna name her?"_

"_We haven't thought about it yet," his father looked at the pile of paperwork, he really needed to get back to work, "Tell you what, why don't you go over to grandpa and discuss some names for your sister?"_

"_Oh, alright!" the little boy ran off._

* * *

_Little Grimmjow watched as the people ran franticly from one place to another, he was confused as to why everyone was like this, the maids weren't running around this much on a normal day unless there was an emergency._

_Emergency._

_He stood up and walked to the family room where his grandfather was talking on the phone, he couldn't make out the things he was saying because he was talking too fast._

"_Grandpa," he spoke._

_The tall man with grey hair turned to see his grandson looking up at him with questioning eyes, "Hold on a second," he told the phone._

"_Grandpa, where's mom and dad?"_

_The old man sighed, "They're…they're still out shopping, Grim."_

"_But it's been a long time now," he pointed out the window, "and it's getting dark."_

_Day by day, this boy was getting smarter everyday for a 6 year old. It can't be helped when he was raised by a smart family. He didn't want the boy to know what was really going on, but even if he did or didn't tell him, either way he would still get hurt about what happened to his parents._

"_They'll be here by morning, Grim," he lied. "Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when they get here."_

_The boy looked at his grandfather for a long moment, he didn't want to sleep knowing that his parents weren't home yet. And besides, he couldn't go to sleep without a bedtime story from his dad. But he also didn't want to keep his grandfather busy, he was a busy man, just like his father._

"_Okay," the little boy left and the old man sighed in relief._

* * *

_He lied, grandpa lied._

_His parents didn't come home that day._

_In fact, they never did._

_But they were right in front of him, inside two big black cement boxes._

_Grimmjow stared at both of them, how could this happen? Why did this happen? Why did his parents have to die?_

_It wasn't fair. He didn't even get to see his little sister._

_Who was gonna play with him? Who was gonna read him bedtime stories? Who's gonna eat ice cream with him late at night? Who was gonna tell him sweet things and sing him lullabies?_

_No one, no one anymore._

_The tears in his eyes couldn't stay any longer. He let them fall on their own._

_He looked up at his grandpa who was wiping his tears as well. _

_His only son and his daughter-in-law just passed away, all he felt was grief and wishing that drunk who was driving the car was the one who passed away._

_Grimmjow reached up to hold his hand, Grandpa is sad too, he thought. He was surely going to miss his parents, he misses them already. But because of the accident, he didn't want the same thing to happen to his grandpa._

_He's the only family he has now._

* * *

"_Happy 14__th__ birthday, Grimmjow," his grandfather handed him a small box._

"_Wow," he said taking the box, "Grandpa, you shouldn't have."_

_He shrugged, "Well, I felt off not buying you a gift for your birthday."_

_Grimmjow hesitated to open the box; his grandfather had a habit of always buying him expensive gifts ever since he was born. Sometimes his gifts were over the top, like that time during his 4__th__ birthday, he wanted a pony but his grandfather gave him a horse stable full of horses. And that time during his 6__th__ birthday, he wanted a toy helicopter, but his grandfather gave him a real one instead._

_Grimmjow thought of possibilities of what was inside this small box. This was the first time his grandfather gave him something small. Untying the white ribbon, he lifted the cover and saw a key. He looked at his grandfather, "What's this?"_

"_Well," his grandfather made his way to his display of liquor and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "since you're getting older, and I know you won't be living in this place forever," he poured the drink in a small glass, "I bought you a condo in the city."_

_His eyes went wide. A condo in the city? He hasn't thought about moving out of the mansion at all, and besides, he's only 14, a minor like him wouldn't be allowed to live alone._

"_Grandpa, this...this is," he looked at the key._

"_Just thank me, my boy. I promise it'll be useful in the future," his grandfather smiled at him as he took a sip of his drink._

_Grimmjow couldn't argue with his grandfather. For him, it always felt like his grandfather knew what was best for him or what he needed most, "Thanks, grandpa."_

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off.

Fuck. It's morning already?

I lazily sat up on the edge of my bed and stretched my arms, can't have stiff muscles now can we? I mean, who knows if I need to beat up someone today?

Today. Summer was over and today was the start of a new school year.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

Well, at least it would be the last year of tolerating people who can't get over themselves, but I'll definitely miss all the random fights, chicks and Ori—

Orihime.

I looked at the tall body mirror that was on the wall. Orihime.

The moment I shared with her still lingered in my mind, how would I face her today? Would things be the same or get awkward?

I sighed to myself, there would be only one way to find out.

* * *

I arrived at school earlier than I expected. The school was barely filled with students. I noticed that a group of girls made their way past me and started giggling and gave me quick glances.

"He's so cute," one whispered to the other.

"I really love his hair," the other said.

"Is he a senior?"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"We should ask for his number."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, little freshman girls having a crush on me… And I swore I heard them sighing behind my back.

"Ohayooo~"

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head, just the person I wanted to see.

The girl with auburn hair walked her way towards me with a big smile on her face. Her hair was in a pony tail, something that I founded really cute—

What the fuck did I just say?

"G-good morning," I mumbled.

"Did you rest well?" she asked.

The group of girls who were whispering about me earlier had sad looks on their faces and gave mean looks to Orihime. Well, at least they wouldn't be having a crush on me for long.

"Yeah, I did," I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder, "And you?"

"Yup!" she chirped.

"Orihimeeeee~" her best friend, Rukia hugged her from behind, "I can't believe it!"

"E-ehehe, ohayo Rukia-chan and Renji-kun," she greeted them both, "How was your summer?"

I stood there not paying attention to their conversation and watched as the campus started to fill up with new and returning students. Has this school been filled with this many students? I hadn't realized it…

"…believe that we're actually the graduating class?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"It's pretty hard to believe that we made it this far," Orihime commented, "it feels like last year we were the freshmen."

"Well, at least we're the ones at the top of the food chain now," Renji said as he put his hands behind his neck, "Time to show who's boss—ack!"

"Sorry!" a student who was playing catch yelled.

Renji rubbed the back of his head, "You better be kid or else you're dead meat!" he yelled back.

"You may be at the top of the food chain, but the other students are still not afraid to mess with you," Rukia giggled.

Renji rolled his eyes, "They're just underestimating me that's all," he pointed at his tattoos, "besides, kids are scared of my tattoos."

"Yeah right, your baboon tattoos."

A vein on his forehead twitched, "What did you say to me?"

"I said 'I love you!'" Rukia wrapped her arms around him, as if she said nothing offensive.

Orihime smiled at the two and watched them as they made their way to a different area of the school, "They're so cute aren't they Grimmy?"

I grimaced at the nickname she had given me, "Well, if you say so."

Memories of my moment with her came back to my mind, why now? I sighed.

"Hey Grimmjow and Orihime," a familiar voice greeted. I turned to see a tall slim looking male with shoulder length black hair smile at us.

"Nnoitra—"

"Ohayo Nnoitra-kun!" Orihime greeted him. Damn, she shouldn't be so nice to this guy otherwise he'd get the wrong idea.

"What brings you here?" I asked him. As far as I know, Nnoitra attended the other private school a few blocks away from here.

"Didn't I tell you?" he flashed his wicked smile, "I transferred here."

What? Nnoitra transferring? What did he do now? "Why?"

"I got tired of 'em chicks over there and decided that I should just move to a different school," he snickered.

"Well, there aren't any chicks for you to mess with here," I told him.

"Oh, I already found someone to be with," he replied, "And she's right here!" Nnoitra put an arm around Orihime.

What? Seriously? Orihime? No way. No fucking way.

Orihime giggled, clearly thinking that this was a joke, "That's funny Nnoitra-kun but I'm really not interested—"

"Nonsense, cutie pie," he cooed, "I can be the best boyfriend you ever had."

Somehow, the way he had his arm around her made me want to strangle him at that moment. She wasn't fucking interested, didn't he get the point? I watched as he kept teasing her with his false words. Nnoitra wasn't ever a good boyfriend to any girl he's introduced us to. All I know is that he would just sleep with them and that's it.

Like me but…I stopped that crap for a long time now. It was useless, and stupid. I saw the way Orihime laughed, but it wasn't her normal laugh, it was like something forced. She didn't want Nnoitra to flirt with her, but it was in her damn fuckin' nature to be nice. I hated her when she was like that. I mean, why be nice to someone you don't even like? Why can't you just tell them that you don't wanna deal with that sonof'a bitch?

Without thinking, I found myself grabbing Nnoitra so he was a good distance away from Orihime. Her face looked somewhat relieved that he wasn't near her anymore. She'll have to thank me later.

"What's with ya, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked, fixing his uniform.

"She's not someone to mess with Nnoitra," I said through my teeth, "There are plenty of other girls in this school to mess with, just don't mess with Orihime."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "What's with you lately dumbass?" I scowled at him. "Wouldn't you do the same thing to a hot babe like Orihime? What about like old times where you'd find a hot chick, take her out on a date, fuck her and that's it?

"Weren't you the one who taught me how to do these things? What happened to you, huh?" he shoved me backwards, that's something I really hate. I stopped myself from doing anything violent. It was the first day of school for fuck's sake and things were already getting out of hand.

"I've changed, I realized that messing with chicks isn't right," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" he mocked, "Well then what is Orihime to you when you guys aren't even fucking dating? Huh? Why can't I hit on her when she's not even anyone's property?"

That question made me think really deep. What was Orihime to me? I tried to find several reasons as to why I reacted like that. I mean, I fucking like the girl, I love her attention, I love the way she smiles at me, the way her presence just makes me feel all warm and comfortable.

So what was she to me?

"She's just a really good friend of mine, and I don't think you should mess with her," I told Nnoitra. For some reason, I felt that I said the wrong thing. I looked behind me to see that Orihime had her head down. What was the matter with her now?

Just then, the bell rang. First period was starting. The students made their way inside the school in a hurried manner. Orihime looked up, she was smiling. What a relief.

Although she was smiling, I saw that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We should get to class now, you guys," was all she said and made her way to the building with the rest of the students.

What was wrong with her now? Something wasn't right.

I didn't notice Nnoitra leaving, but I found myself alone outside the campus. Everyone else was already inside, and I didn't fuckin' notice.

I sighed and picked up my school back, I feel like today is going to be a bitch.

* * *

**After 5 long months, I finally got the inspiration to write and to update. College is being a handful, and I'm surprised that I actually have the time to update. I'm a Biology major by the way, but I'll be shifting to BA in Communication for the second semester. I thought that I should just do that since I really love to write stories and stuff and I can also enhance my writing skills. It took me this long to realize that writing makes me really happy for some reason.**

**Sooo whatchu guys think? I know Grimmjow is a bit OOC in this chapter but yeah, I did warn you guys in the summary box about some OOC.**

**Grimmjow thinks he said the right thing that Orihime is just a really good friend, but how does Orihime feel about this?**

**You guys will have to find out in the next chapter as soon as I post it! And I'll also need to update my other story, "Stolen" it's an IchiHime fanfic though, you guys can check it out if you want~ :3**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! xx**


End file.
